Switching converters are modules provided in many portable devices that regulate output voltages from the battery voltage that changes as the battery is depleted. High power efficiency, fast transient response, and small off-chip components (e.g., inductor and output capacitor) are major design concerns of switching converters. To facilitate system miniaturization, the switching converters can switch at a high switching frequency to reduce the volume of the inductor and the output capacitor and to enhance transient response for modern very large scale integration (VLSI) systems.
The above-described background relating to compensators for various applications is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of compensator technology, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other context regarding amplifier compensation may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.